Burns
by Mark of a Raven
Summary: Another ending to The End Part 3


The fatal blow was struck. Trigon shot a beam of flaming, orange light that struck his daughter square in the chest, sending her flying twenty feet. Slamming into a nearby, burning building with a sickening crunch, Raven sank to the ground, and landed, her leg bent unnaturally, her body strangely limp.

"RAVEN!"

Robin ran towards the demoness, blinded by the sudden, terrifying rage that flowed through his veins, setting his eyes on fire behind his mask. He reached his friend and pulled her to him, straightening her limbs, but she remained limp. "Oh, God, please…please…Raven, c'mon."

The rage was replaced by horror, though the anger burned in the back of his conscious, threatening to burst forth should she truly perish, should Trigon give him a reason. He was relieved, though very briefly, when Raven opened her eyes, her beautiful amethyst eyes horribly dull as they looked up at him, almost unseeing. "Robin…"

Robin smiled, pulling her closer to his chest, holding her head in his hand, brushing away ashes, soot. "Yes. Yes, you can make it. You can…" But as he spoke, blood seeped from her hairline, though he quickly wiped it away, desperate to hold onto any shred of hope.

His attempts were useless. Raven's breathing became shallower, her skin grew cold, she grew pale. But she opened her lips and whispered in a cracked voice, "Please, Robin…take off your mask."

Without hesitation, as though the act would save her life, Robin ripped off his mask, revealing burning blue eyes that gazed into her own with a hungry expression, a pleading expression. Begging her to stay with him, to live. "Raven, please…you have to do this…for me…"

Raven only smiled. "Robin, don't. But, come closer…"

Robin leaned in, pulling her further to him, her face only inches from his own. God, she couldn't leave him. Only hours ago had they discovered a love for each other, and now…now she had to leave him. Goddamnit, _no!_ But he said nothing, only stared into her eyes.

Raven reached her hand up, touching his face with slim, soft, delicate fingers. She traced the outside of his face, lingering on his strong jaw, his firm chin. Her fingers passed over his eyelids, eyebrows, and over his nose. Finally, they traced the lips, and there they lingered, stimulating his want, his need for her. No hesitation, he bent and kissed her on the mouth, closing the distance between their bodies, allowing his heat to flow into her.

She gasped as she felt raw desire sweep through her, she felt her senses come alive. She saw, through closed eyes, vibrant colors appear in starbursts, heard rivers of rushing fire, smelt the cinnamon that was Robin's scent, felt the heat traveling through her core. A soft moan escaped her lips and was trapped in his, but he broke away from her. She then realized the wetness of her cheeks, the tears having fallen from his beautiful sapphire eyes. She swept them away from his own cheeks, murmuring sweet comforts. "Please, Robin, don't cry for me. Be happy for what we came to realize."

Robin closed his eyes and held them tightly shut until he had his blue sorrows in check. He then looked at her lovingly. "Can't you heal yourself?"

Raven smiled weakly as she felt it grow difficult to breathe. Their momentary burst of passion has sped her heart up, but now it dropped alarmingly low. She was growing cold. "I'm…broken. Everywhere. I bleed on the inside, and on the outside. My burns are worse then they appear. Robin, it is better to let me go."

Robin looked at her, his gaze burning into her, her soul, the raw desire and passion in his eyes, he made no attempt to conceal. "I'll see you soon, then."

Raven frowned, but even as she spoke, she saw the edges of her world darken. "What do you mean?"

"Trigon has won. I won't live much longer." Even as he spoke, Robin's blood boiled, and the anger, the rage coursed through his veins, though he was purely focused on her.

Raven looked over at her father. He was allowing them time. He knew she only had a few more minutes, knew she could do him no harm. "No…"

Robin frowned. "You…cannot help us. We'll fight until our death, Starfire might even flee, though I doubt it. But we will, undoubtedly, perish."

"No," she murmured again, this time with more strength. Her eyes turned a pure white. Robin's eyes widened as he let go of her. She levitated in the air, still sickeningly limp, but her entire body glowed white, the outline of a white raven, or a dove forming around her in pure white. Her purple hair grew long and her robes turned white. And when she spoke, her voice was projected, making her sound terrifyingly powerful, and in Robin's opinion, she was a deadly beauty. "_Trigon! You will regret the day you sired me!_"

The demon's yellow eyes widened as the empath rose into the air, her legs crossing, the white bird growing larger. "_You cannot kill me, harm my friends, and destroy my home without Fate and Destiny intervening. You said I was bound to be the destruction of the Earth. You were WRONG!_"

The white raven flew in front of Raven and curled into a glowing, white ball. From it sprang a white beam, striking Trigon in the chest. He flew back twenty feet, and the orb followed him, emitting yet another white beam. On the third strike, a red, fiery portal formed in the demon's chest that soon engulfed his entire body. An agonized scream escaped his cracked lips before he was drawn into the portal, being burned as he went.

As soon as the portal disappeared, Raven sank to the ground, caught by Robin. He brushed a lock of her long hair away from her now white face. She opened her eyes and looked at her love, her only love. Images flashed through her mind, beautiful memories that brought a lovely smile to her face. Finally, she whispered, breath ragged, "Let me go, Robin. I have to finish what I started."

A single tear fell from Robin's blue eyes and it buried itself in Raven's beautiful, lavender hair. "Please…you could be healed…everything could be better…"

Raven pinned him with her heavy gaze, a gaze that allowed him no room to fool himself. "Robin, the portal put Trigon inside me."

He saw the truth reflecting in those amethyst depths, and no matter how he wished to deny it, it burned into him, searing itself in his heart, glowing in bright words behind his eyes. He knew what she had to do, what she had to sacrifice. Finally, he relented. "Do what you must."

Raven smiled and rose high into the sky, the white raven appearing behind her. Her long hair flowed freely and her eyes closed as she spread her arms away from her body, though she didn't raise them fully. Finally, she opened her eyes and they glowed white as she said in a low, tired voice, "Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!"

From her heart spread a white light that engulfed the world, healing all that Triton had destroyed in his reign of terror. And as she sank to the ground, her body could no longer sustain itself. Again, Robin caught her, and this time, he stole her last breath with a kiss filled with desperation, need, want, and love. And with that one last feeling imprinted upon her, Raven closed her eyes, a small smile on her face, and as she went completely cold, Robin heard a voice in his head. _I love you._

**Author's Note: **I am fully aware as to how retarded this is. I wrote it in about fifteen minutes in a state of complete boredom and depression. So. I killed one of my favorite Titan characters. I'm so nice. . But yeah. No flames, because I won't bother fixing it. But constructive criticism is appreciated, for the next time I get bored and decide to kill someone, though it might not be on this particular show. Maybe a Harry Potter character…or an Avatar character…hmm. -


End file.
